The Flowers are of the Sakura Trees, The Person is You
by russianderpkitten
Summary: Aradia Megido is a robot created by the intelligent students Sollux Captor, Equius and Horuss Zahhak, and Jake English. There's just one problem: Aradia can not feel emotions. Will Aradia be able to have a heart? Human! Homestuck AU
1. Born Into This World

"She's complete." Equius announced, using the back of his hand to wipe off the several drops of sweat that was pouring down his forehead. He turned to face the others, who were staring at the "girl" who stood before them. The dim light of the candles illuminated her expressionless face, who still did not speak a word. There was an awkward silence, as nobody in the group knew how to confront their creation. Finally, after what must've been three minutes, Sollux stepped forward, adjusting his 3D shades to rest on his face properly. As he approached her even more, the candlelight shone on his light blonde hair, allowing the robot to analyze a clearer image of the teen. "Hello, do you what your name is?" Sollux finally asked, smiling warmly at her. It was a bit straightforward, but he wanted to ensure that he had programmed her properly before he got too excited. "Aradia Megido." Aradia responded in a monotone voice that seemed to reflect her appearance. "Good, now, do you know who we are?" He asked, keeping his smile while gesturing to himself, Jake, Equius, and Horuss. Aradia paused for a moment, glancing at each of them. The robot searched her system for the images programed inside of her, looking for matches that could identify the boys. "Sollux, Jake, Equius and Horuss." She replied, still with no emotional expression. Sollux nodded at Aradia, examining her from a distance. She looked human, she had long black hair extending to her shoulders, and her "skin" appeared to be real and didn't feel the slightest bit synthetic. Everything about Aradia was perfect, except one essential thing.

Sollux sighed loudly, clenching his fists. The heart. Something so precious and yet, so painful at the same time. Its concept seemingly simple, however almost impossible to replicate. Why was it so difficult? Why did the thought of programming the thing make him want to scream? The blonde smacked his fist into the wall in frustration, biting his lip. Equius placed his hand on his shoulder, involuntarily crushing Sollux's shoulder bone. "It's okay, you tried." He said, making an attempt to relieve him from his frustration. "I tried? How can you not be bothered by this? She's going to live as a robot for so long without having a purpose!" "She's just a robot, Sollux." Equius replied, blinking twice before backing away from him. "Just a robot? How can you say that after constructing her for months!" "...I know. I'm sorry." He responded, his dark hair covering his eyes as he looked down.

"Heart?" Aradia tilted her head to the side, not comprehending the meaning of the word nor its concept.

"Yes.. falling in love and feeling pain when you lose something. That is a heart." Jake said, smiling lightly at the ignorant robot. It was amazing that she could know so much about concepts the average human would never know, but was oblivious to something so... common.

"Huh?"

Jake chuckled, retaining his smile as he replied again.

"It's alright, if you remember it from now on. You won't age, won't die, basically a perfect existence who most likely will not know death. You have plenty of time."

Aradia nodded in response, and was taken away by Horuss, as he showed her around the large basement in which she would live in for now. As she walked away, Jake turned to face Sollux. "You know, I think I might have an idea. We still have hope. I think for the H.E.A.R.T. Program you created and installed needs to examine and observe different emotions for it to work. I think she needs to witness it. And she can't do that if she's locked up in Horuss and Equius' basement. So why not enroll her in our school?"

" That's not a bad idea, but what if someone found out she was a robot?!" Sollux questioned, frowning slightly.

Jake shrugged, casually taking an apple from his pocket and biting into it. "Then I guess they find out. I don't think they can do much about it. Worse comes to worse and they don't allow her at the school anymore, we can enroll her in another! We won't give up, Sollux."

Sollux paused for a moment, deep in thought. The blonde thought of the many consequences that could occur, even more so then the benefits. He himself could get expelled if the school found out they helped a robot enroll! However, slowly he focused his train of thought on what would be best for Aradia. She could finally learn human emotion.. and the accomplishment itself would be worth the world to him. Finally, he nodded in agreement. "I guess we could try it." He answered, with his usual lisp. Jake grinned, his braces shining in the candlelight.

"Alrighty then! When summer vacation is over, Aradia will be joining our high school!"

**Hello everyone ! u w u. Yes it's another new story. Anyway, this is based off the song The Flowers of the Sakura Trees, The Person is You (clearly) by Team Kamiuta! Of course, it takes place in modern times instead, and in America. And I added my own differences of course! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and my writing will get more and more descriptive as I get into the more feelsy stuff c:**

**Character Matchup Thingy:**

**Mira: Jake English**

**Eve: Aradia Megido**

**Hana: Feferi Peixes**

**Gin: Sollux Captor. **


	2. First Experience of Drama

I tapped my foot impatiently against the polished, hard wood floor of the classroom. A cool breeze blew past me, causing me to zip up my jacket some more. Stupid teachers having to keep the windows open when it's raining. I anxiously examined the room, glancing in every direction so I could see when she came in. _Why the hell is AA not here yet? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Jake to take her here. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry so much._ I put my head down on my desk, blocking out all of the painful background noise. I slowly let my eyelids close, my 3D shades sliding off my face.

"... Captor!" I heard a faint voice in the background, gradually becoming more audible. I ignored the insignificant voice, and continued resting my head on the desk without giving a shit. Suddenly, a hand smacked into my cheek, and the pain forced my eyes to shoot open. "..nn.." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I raised my head from my desk. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Karkat yelled, kicking the leg of my desk. "I'm tired, KK. Calm down." I replied, rolling my eyes and quickly placing my glasses on my face, secretly praying nobody saw my strange hetero-colored eyes. The teacher stood in front of me, laughing hysterically at my little nap. I don't get why she thinks it is _**that**_ funny. I ignored her laughter and concentrated my eyes into the front of the room. ... **_shit. _**_It's AA, but how long was she just standing there? God, why did I have to stay up so late last night?!_ I took a deep breath, and exhaled as I waved at Aradia. She looked up at me with her dull expressionless eyes, and waved back at me; not that it meant anything to her. My new teacher looked at us both, and tilted her head in curiosity. "You guys know each other?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "She's my uh, um.. childhood friend. Yeah." I explained, feeling the need to since she would be the type to ask about it. "How interesting!" She responded, clapping her hands in excitement. She then turned to face the class, who was desperately trying to figure out who she was. "Okay class, so this is a new student! She moved here this summer! Now, tell the class your name and a bit about yourself." _Oh shit, shiiiittt. AA, please don't screw this up. Say something normal. _"Okay." Aradia paused for a moment, leaving the class in anticipation. _Please, please, **please.**_ "My name is Aradia, and... I like anime." I choked on my own saliva as I attempted to suppress my laughter. Naming Aradia after Damara was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I sighed loudly, reminiscing_ the reason I chose Megido for her last name of all names._

_ - TwinArmageddons began trolling DamaraMegido at 4:50 -_

_TA: hey, ii need your help for 2omethiing._

_DM: それは変人、あなたが私の要請ことは何ですか？_

_TA: ... dude. Cut iit out, ii know you can 2peak englii2h two._

_DM: ALRIGHT FINE. WHAT YOU WANT?_

_TA: alriight, 2o iim thii2 may 2ound crazy, but equiiu2, jake, horu22 and ii are all buiildiing a robot. We need a part for the robot that ii2 only avaiilable iin japan at the moment, and ii know you are japanese. ii wa2 wonderiing iif you could get iit for u2._

_DM: 確かに、1を条件に。あなたは私の後にロボットに名前を付けなければならない！ああ、プログラム、彼女はあまりにもアニメが好きに！_

_TA: Je2u2 fuck damara ii cant read that 2hiit. englii2h plea2e._

_DM: FINE. I GET THING FOR YOU IF YOU NAME THE ROBOT AFTER ME. AND MAKE HER LIKE THE ANIME. SO HORUSS CAN FEEL BAD FOR BEING SACK OF SHIT FOR RUINING EVERYTHING._

_TA: ..._

_TA: fiine. thank2 damara._

_- TwinArmageddons ceased trolling DamaraMegido 4:56 -_

The class nodded after her statement, and the teacher pulled off a childish grin, that for some reason, was contagious. I couldn't help but smile slightly too, despite it being something I don't usually do _that_ often. With the exception of Feferi, of course. I can't stop smiling with her, especially since it's all she does when we're together. Hell, she'll smile even when we're not. It's something I love about her. There was an awkward silence in the room, and the teacher assigned AA a seat behind me. Sweet, I can keep an eye out for her. "Alright, since I don't have anything else to say, this is a free period. Have fun!" The teacher, whose name I **_still _**don't know, skipped out of the classroom. "She still didn't even introduce herself." Karkat grumbled, as he tapped his fingers obnoxiously against the surface of the desk. "I know right?" I replied, resting my head down on my desk once again. Okay, so I have Karkat next to me, AA behind me, something tells me this is going to be an _interesting_ class.

After a few minutes, I decided to look around and see who else was in my class. Let's see.. there's Equius and Nepeta in the front of the room, here in the back there's KK, AA, and I.. oh! I looked over to the other side of the room, which seated Feferi and Eridan. I rose from my seat to greet my girlfriend, but as soon as I took a step, Karkat extended his arm and placed his pale hand onto my shoulder. I turned my head and made eye contact with him. "What is it, KK?" I asked, in a somewhat rude tone. The albino blinked before continuing, a clear sign of slight shock from my harshness. Oops. "Look closely, I think Feferi and Eridan are fighting or something." I raised an eyebrow, staring at him like he was insane. Eridan and Feferi? Fighting? Even though Eridan can be a complete asshole, Feferi and him are extremely close, and I have never once heard them fight. I looked over at the two once again, squinting so I could view them more clearly. As my vision focused, I concentrated on their facial expressions. KK is right, they are fighting. I closed my eyes, listening carefully to try and eavesdrop, but it was to no avail. I guess I'll just ask her about it later.

Suddenly, a loud crash startled me, and I fell backwards into Karkat's desk. Cursing, KK helped me up as the two of us watched Eridan flip his shit. _Is that asshole seriously starting shit with Feferi on the first day of school? Fuck. No. _I brushed off my legs and examining myself for any injuries. Fortunately, I saw nothing unusual and proceeded to head over to where the action was happening. Debating on whether I should confront him or not, I kept a safe distance so that I could see what he does. _If he lays a finger on her, I'll beat the living shit out of him._ As I got closer, I noticed that Eridan's desk was toppled over, which answered my question as to what caused the crash from earlier. I raised an eyebrow, as I tried to listen to what was going on, which again, to no avail due to the commotion of my annoying classmates. Still, despite the fact I couldn't decipher everything they were saying, they continued rambling on. I shoved through the crowd of people to a closer spot, and carefully listened to their deep yet angry conversation.

"Eridan, what is with you? Have you forgotten what's important? I-"

"What's important is that you've completely forgotten I exist!"

"You're overreacting! That's not true-"

"It is true! Ever since **he** came into the picture, you've been completely ignoring me! You barely answer my texts anymore, and I don't remember the last time we hung out!"

"Eridan! Please, you know the only reason I don't invite you to things is because you get all jealous when Sollux is around! You're becoming seriously immature about everything! Look, at what you caused!" Feferi yelled as she pointed to me as well as the crowd of people gathered to gather information about this new, "juicy," story. Eridan took a good look at his surroundings, before tears formed in his eyes and he ran out of the room. _What a baby. _Feferi fell to her knees before sobbing, shaking from the fear and sadness from her situation. I immediately ran over to my girlfriend, hugging the brunette tightly. "Are you alright, Fef?" I asked, releasing my embrace as I looked at her in the eye. "I'll be fine." She responded, which I immediately recognized as a lie. I said nothing to it though, assuming she'd had enough with the arguing today. "Just ignore him from now on. He's become the biggest asshole in the school." I said instead, shifting my glasses up my face, for they were falling off. "No that's not true! Sure, I'll admit he's annoying.. er.. very annoying at times but.." She paused, carefully choosing her next words. I waited patiently for her to finish, wondering what excuse she would make for his behavior this time. "He's still a good person at heart! He has a hard time expressing his good feelings towards others, though. And he has difficulty making friends because he portrays hate towards people he doesn't know well.. but despite this, he is.. well, I don't know for sure right now but, was my best friend." I nodded at her explanation, highly disagreeing but not wanting to make her even more upset.

~Normal P.O.V~

"He's annoying.. er.. very annoying at times but.." That was all Eridan needed to hear. He peaked at the classroom through the door one last time before making his way towards the stairway. Hateful tears fell down his cheeks as he sprinted down the stairs, and through the corridors. The black-haired teen pushed open the doors of the school and ran outside, finally free from the depths of hell. Unfortunately for the person who betrayed him, however, might not escape as well as he did.

**Oh man evil whiny yandere Eridan. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Also, don't forget to review if you'd like! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this c:**


	3. The Drunken Shade of Blue

"So Aradia, where are you from? Why'd you move? What anime do you like?" A group of girls surrounded the robot, as she sat calmly in her desk. Questions like this were still being asked, despite her coming to the school a week ago. "Japan, Hetalia and Clannad, and because we had to, I guess." She responded apathetically, not bothering to make eye contact with the girls around her. Two of the girls frowned slightly, shrugging before making their way back to their seats. It was to be expected, it was impossible to get a genuine, emotional response from a computer. A computer with a useless, 'H.E.A.R.T' program that a young, teenage boy once desperately worked on. However, one persistent girl continued to stand there, smiling sweetly at Aradia. "Hey, hey, Aradia, would you like to go to the amusement park with Sollux, Karkat, and maybe Eridan, but I'm not sure if he wants to go.." Her voice trailed off, pausing for a moment. "And I! Yeah." Aradia blinked, waiting for herself to process the information and to select an appropriate response. "Sure, when is it?" She asked, with her monotone and lifeless voice. "Tomorrow." Feferi quickly replied as she headed back towards her seat. "See you then!"

Aradia glanced at her watch, staring at the current time. "2:30 pm." She announced, scanning the area surrounding the entrance of the amusement park. There was still no sign of Feferi, and as expected, Eridan was absent from the meeting place as well. Karkat and Sollux stood beside her, with Karkat impatiently tapping his foot against the concrete. "Okay, I'm getting really sick of waiting here! She's the one who invited us and she hasn't answered her fucking phone or anything! She's an hour late. I think we should give up, Sollux. I think she'd understand." Karkat finally said, crossing his arms against his chest. Sollux sighed loudly, biting his lip slightly before looking at Karkat in the eye. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Suddenly, a flash was emitted from Sollux's phone, followed by a series of vibrations. The blonde immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket and impulsively looked at the incoming message. He tapped the screen, and read it slowly, ensuring that he read nothing wrong.

From: Feferii

_Hey Sollux! I'm really sorry that I haven't been answering! I've been involved in an, uh, situation. I'm okay now though, don't you worry! Glub! Hehe, anyway, I'm really sorry but I have to call it off today. I promise to make it up to you! I love you :D_

_- Feferi_

Sollux blinked after reading the text, smiling warmly as he calmly slid his phone back into his pocket. Despite the disappointment, he was relieved to hear from his girlfriend. The blonde then explained to the group the situation. Karkat frowned, as he did before. He sighed before grabbing his things and turning away. "Well since that happened, I'm going home. See you, fuckasses." The albino began to walk away, leaving Sollux and Aradia alone. "I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out with us anyway, but that works too." Sollux mumbled, as he looked up at the robot in front of him. "Hey, AA, I'm kind of hungry, so would you mind going with me to eat something?" He asked, smiling warmly at her. Aradia quickly nodded at his offer. "Sure."

~ Aradia P.O.V ~

I sat across from Sollux, staring at him as he took a sip of his tea. He put an insane amount of honey in it, for reasons I do not understand. I combed my hand through my hair, twirling it at the ends. Sollux placed his cup down, taking a bite of his sandwich. If I had the ability to eat with ease, I would probably have ordered the same thing. I don't know why, though. I continued observing him, without a particular purpose. His yellow jacket was hung up behind his chair, and his attention seemed to be focused only on eating. His hair looked the same as always, although it was a tad messier. His bangs covered his eyes, well, glasses. I came into realization that there has been an awkward silence ever since we got here. He hasn't said a word to me at all. Wait, maybe I should attempt t talk to him. Some humans prefer it when people talk to them first. Sollux put down his sandwich, taking a sip of his tea once more. The blonde made eye contact with me, blinking as he slowly put his cup down. He must have noticed me staring at him. I guess that makes people uncomfortable. "Sollux?" I finally spoke up. "Sup AA?" He replied, looking at me while adjusting his 3D glasses. "Why am I alive?" I asked, with the most serious tone my system would allow me to use. I could see Sollux slowly slide down in his seat a little, a hint of melancholy shown into his eyes. The blonde let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he collected his thoughts. He appeared troubled, like my question bothered him. "You're alive because we created you. Horuss, Equius, Jake and I." The simple answer that escaped his mouth only left more questions to be asked, and I debated with myself on what to ask next. "Why did you create me?" I blurted out, wanting to stop arguing with myself. It was an uncomfortable feeling, as my machinery was used to a simpler flow of thought. Sollux bit his lip, knowing that his answer would not get him off the hook of explaining this to me.

"I'll be honest here," Sollux began, leaning back into his chair slightly. "When we first created you, it was for science. We wanted to create an artificial being like yourself. We wanted to create a human-resembling robot that could feel emotions. Unfortunately, that part of you was a failure. On my behalf, since that was my job. But now, when I think about it, I hate labeling you as a science project. As silly as it may sound, you're more to me than that. I think of you as a friend who's still learning what it even means to be a friend. Some people may call me insane, but I think you'll be able to experience emotions someday. It sounds weird coming from me, especially since I'm a pessimist but.. I'm your friend, and friends are supposed to continue believing in each other. ... Okay that sounds cliché and cheezey as fuck. .. I never said that. " I stared blankly at him, trying desperately to understand what he meant by emotions and friendship. It seemed so foreign to me, yet at the same time, so familiar. "Friend." I mumbled out loud, curving my lips into a smile. "Thank you, Sollux."

~Normal P.O.V~

Feferi stood by the entrance of the town's local park, clutching her phone in her right hand. She unlocked her screen and checked her messages once more, but there was no messages from Eridan. "First, he forces me to ditch Sollux to meet him, and now he's standing me up! I swear to cod.." She mumbled to herself as she began to involuntarily pace around in a circle. The cool, autumn breeze caused her to have a chill up her spine, and the brunette shivered as it blew past her cheeks. A beautiful palette of orange and lavender covered the sky as the sun began to fall. Feferi leaned against the fence, crouching down so that her feet could have a rest. The road beside her was nearly empty, with not another person in sight. Feferi wanted to stand up and leave, but the amount of effort to do so was too great for the exhausted teen. Instead, her eyes slowly closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Feferi woke up, the full moon was almost directly above her, illuminating the pitch black sky surrounding it. Jumping up, the brunette looked at her phone and felt her heart sink. "Oh my god, it's 8:30!" She rushed to check her messages, worried that her parents had called the FBI or something by now. Much to the girl's surprise, there was only one message, and it was not from her parents. It was from Eridan, whom she assumed to be pissed as well.

_New Message from Eridan:_

_Hey, Fef. Tell me wwhen you are awake._

Feferi raised an eyebrow with suspicion, but quickly shrugged it off and clicked 'reply' so she could fulfill his request. She took a look around to see if he was close to her, but to no avail. The street lights were only so bright, and it was so late that she could barely make out what was there from ten feet away. She sighed to herself, and typed away a quick reply to Eridan.

To: Eridan

_I'm awake. Sorry about this. _

Feferi waited a moment, admiring the cool yet comfortable weather of fall. It was such a shame that soon it would be winter, and that the temperatures would drop. It was always so sad for her to see the leaves fall from the trees. But what was worse for her was when the flower petals of the cherry blossom trees fell off. The cherry blossom tree in the park was her and Sollux's favorite place to go. The tree was a special kind of cherry blossom tree, for it was able to bloom at different times, and its petals fell during the spring and fall. There was also a small little legend that came with the tree, but that was a story for another time. A repetitive beep sound came from Feferi's pocket, and the brunette quickly picked it up without hesitation. She read them aloud, rather than to herself. There was nobody around but them, so what the hell?

"Good," She announced as she ran her finger along the first message. She scrolled down to the second message, and whispered it to herself once again. ".. You know, you were my best friend." Feferi tilted her head in confusion, reluctantly scrolling to the third message. "What the hell is he talking about?" She asked herself as she read to herself the third message. Two more consecutive beeps were emitted from her phone, and the teen impulsively read them. "I'm sorry and.." Feferi paused as she took the time to scroll down to the next message. "Goodbye." She read aloud as her suspicion grew and grew. Suddenly, a figure lunged at Feferi, easily pinning her down as he looked at her in the eye. "E-Eridan?!" She said, as she struggled to escape from Eridan's grasp. Eridan gripped her tighter, causing Feferi to struggle even more. Eridan reached into his back pocket, taking out a sharpened kitchen knife. He raised it above the two of them, pausing for a suspenseful effect. He frowned, as his arm shook with hesitation. In this moment of her life that she had, Feferi closed her eyes and reminisced everything she had said to her old friend in the past few days.

_"You know, you're really getting annoying."_

_"Why are you so desperate?"_

_"I get that you're lonely and your parents don't care about you, but why do this to me? I've always tried to make you happy, why can't you let me be happy?" _

_"I'm with Sollux! Can't you understand?"_

_"If you're going to be this way, then I don't want you in my life anymore!"_

_"Get out of my sight!"_

Tears fell down Feferi's cheeks, as she recalled her poor treatment of her friend. She was certain that, despite of how harsh it seemed, that she deserved this. She remained silent, waiting for Eridan to finally swing the knife that would end her life. Eridan swung the knife into her flesh, repeating this action several times as blood came spilling out of her body. The brunette's vision slowly faded, and Feferi entered a dark, endless void of black.

**Note from the author: Well Feferi's dead. Bye Fef ;A;. sorry for killing you. And Ahh I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner ;-;. I got caught up with a bunch of stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **


	4. Without You

When Aradia first opened her eyes, there was not a sound to be heard, other than the sound of the clock faintly ticking away. There were no signs of locomotion either, for there were no sounds of the others scurrying away from the corridors. Aradia failed to notice such peculiarities, and quickly got herself out of her bed. She proceeded to neatly make her bed, making sure it was exactly the same as she did the day before. Aradia was programmed to be precise at such things, more than likely due to Horuss' OCD. When she was finished, the raven haired-girl opened the door of her room, and stepped up the few stairs that lead to where the others lived.

As Aradia entered the living room, there was still an unusual silence. Normally, the environment here was lively and animated, but now there was barely any sounds being emitted from anyone. No talking, no movement, no nothing. It was as if it were a movie, and they were at the tiny, suspenseful period before a tragedy occurred. Yet nobody suspected a thing, for it was just a time of oblivion and abnormal peace. Aradia looked to her right of the room, identifying Equius and Horuss slouching on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV. The news was playing, reporting deaths, car accidents and the weather. Maybe the death and car accident part wasn't so happy, but it sure was good that it was sunny today, since rain is stupid unless you really need it. At least, that's what Jake had told her. Jake, was in the room adjacent to the living room, lighting the stove in preparation for cooking breakfast. Eggs, cheese, salt, pepper, milk, and other ingredients were laid out across the counter. Jake placed a frying pan on the stove, dumping some butter onto the pan so that the eggs won't stick. Aradia couldn't truly appreciate the taste of the food well, but she assumed that he had exceptional culinary skill. No movement was wasted, and he was fully concentrated on cooking.

"Hey, Jake. Come here." Equius called out, his voice cracking slightly when it got to 'here'. He looked over to glance at Jake, who was completely involved in cooking. Jake ignored him for a moment, taking a spatula and flipping the omelette to the other side. Equius, with a hint of annoyance, called to him again.

"Jake!"

"Gosh Diggity Darn it, what?" Jake responded, scratching the back of his head while turning his head halfway to look at Equius, while still half-eyeing the food.

"Take a look at this." Equius demanded, pointing at the TV that just seemed to keep playing the same news continuously.

"I can't at the moment, I'm cooking breakfast. After, though."

"Uuuugghhhh."

"Calm your .. uh.. abdominals. I'm pretty much done."

Jake proceeded to cut up the finished omelette and evenly distributed them onto plates. He handed a plate to Equius, Horuss, and himself, with one to spare.

"Omelette du fromage!"

"Dude, what?" Horuss questioned, shifting his goggles into place. "Omelette with cheese?"

"Correct!" Jake winked, before realizing he still had an extra plate with him."Wait where's Sollux?" Jake asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. He steadily held both plates of omelette in his hands. "Don't tell me he's still sleepi-" Suddenly, a half asleep Sollux came crashing down the stairs like an idiot. And by idiot, we are referring to Eridan. Lucky for everyone, Sollux is not a psychopath, at least not yet.

"Motherfucker." Sollux mumbled as he slowly got up and brushed himself off. Lucky for him, there were no serious injuries. His brain was not damaged and dead, like his deceased older brother, Mituna. But Mituna and the rest of his family is a story for another time. For now, we must go back to the point.

"I warned you about the stairs bro, I told you dog!" Jake yelled, smiling with a goofy smile. Horuss chuckled lightly, while Sollux and Equius just glared at him.

"No, Jake. This joke is getting old and stupid. You're pissing off our audience." Sollux replied, looking at him dead in the eye. Jake gasped, while Horuss and Equius forcefully nudged Sollux in the stomach.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! This fanfiction is shitty enough as it is!" Equius yelled, flailing his ridiculously strong arms in the air.

"Fanfiction? What? I thought you were referring to the creepy guy in the corner with the video camera." Sollux pointed to a man with brown hair clutching a video camera. His name was totally not Andrew Hussie.

"... Anyway, Sollux.. Hate to break this really dumb stupid moment, but we were watching the news an-" Jake was interrupted by a series of loud knocks, coming from the front door that lead to the living room. He quickly handed Sollux his food, something he forgot to do, and walked over to the door to answer it. Jake's eyes widened, as he immediately recognized the two woman standing before him. In front of him, were the siblings of any of Sollux, Equius, and Aradia's friends, and the friends of Horuss. One of the girls had a painful expression on her face, with a forced yet weak smile painted on. She had long, brown hair tied into braids, and she wore large glasses with funky pink frames. She was none other than Meenah Peixes, the older sister of Feferi and seemed to be her polar opposite. Well, excluding today. Beside her was a shorter woman with short, black hair and larger, white glasses with angled frames, in which seemed to be way to big for her face. She had a kinder aura to her, as if you knew right away she was more easily approached and trusted. Nonetheless, something was clearly off, as they did not do a great job concealing their emotions.

"Do you want to tell them, or?" Aranea began, looking up at her best friend. As expected, no response was given from the brunette. Meenah just looked down at the carpet beneath them, playing with one of the ends of her braids. Aranea sighed in frustration, taking a deep breath. The raven-haired woman assumed responsibility for the action, and she stepped forward. She opened her mouth to speak, and the entire group laid their eyes on her.

"Feferi Peixes was murdered last night."


	5. Following Memories, an Uncertain World

**/Hey everyone! I apologize for the sudden change of writing style, but I just thought it would fit this chapter the best. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Yes, I made the nurse Mikan Tsumiki. I regret nothing, okay? xD**

**I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I've been so busy, and liked to delete some of my small updates in this doc. Anyway, as said above, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

== You: Be Future Sollux ==

You can not be future Sollux because future Sollux is dead. Besides, that would be a spoiler. And let's face it, nobody likes spoilers. However, you _can_ be past Sollux. In fact, that would be much more helpful in understanding the upcoming events in the story. So let's do that, shall we?

== You: Be Past Sollux ==

You are now Sollux Captor in the past. You are twelve years old, however you only turned twelve three days ago. You are getting ready to go out to eat with the rest of your family, as you do this with them once a month. You can't really afford to do it more often, but you don't really mind that much. As insane and weird your family was, you were all very close. Speaking of your family, let's introduce them.

You have an older brother, who is eighteen years old, but oddly enough, he has the same birthday as you. His name is Mituna Captor. He looks a lot like you, except his blonde hair is messier, as it is not well kept. Mituna has a type of autism, and therefore has difficulty speaking. In fact, he barely talks to anyone in the family but you . You don't know why he only really talks to you and his friends, ( Kankri, Damara, Rufioh, Meulin, Porrim, Aranea, Cronus, and Horuss, and Meenah) but it secretly makes you a bit happy since it allows the two of you to have a special bond that only you share with him. Mituna even has a completely normal girlfriend named Latula, who happens to be your friend Terezi's older sister. Many people make fun of him, which pisses you the hell off, especially since he can barely tell when he is bullied, nor defend himself. This includes some of his 'friends', like Cronus.

You also have your parents, but they are a bit boring. You never really bothered to learn about them too much. The only thing you truly know about them is how they met, a story they've told you many times, their appearances, and their name and ages. For the sake of time, let's just go with their appearances, names, and ages. Your mother's name is Maria Captor. She has long, curly, light blonde hair that reaches down to her hips. She is 42 years old, but everyone thinks she's in her late 20s. She is a sweet and caring woman, and she works as a History teacher at the neighboring school. Today, she is wearing an aquamarine-colored, casual dress, with white sweater over it. Your mother was always known for looking good, but not nearly as good as Kanaya's mother. Well, Kanaya's family does work in the fashion industry.

Moving on, your father's name is Joseph Captor. He has short, yet well kept black hair. His hair is naturally light blonde like yours, but according to your mom, he dyes it frequently. You don't understand what the point of it is, but you don't really care. He is 43 years old, and unlike your mother, looks around his age. It's not like anything's wrong with that, though.

As mentioned before, you and your family are getting ready to go out to dinner at a local diner. You hear your mom calling you from downstairs. What will you do?

== Sollux: Ignore Her ==

Alright, there's a time to be an asshole, and there's a time to be considerate of your family and get in the car. You know that your mom has been looking forward to this, and you wouldn't want to piss her off, even though she can't really do much about it. Your dad can when necessary though, so you decide that ignoring her would be a stupid decision.

== Sollux: Go To The Car ==

You slip your cell phone into your pocket and head downstairs. You open the door and sprint towards the car, and you open the car door and seat yourself next to Mituna. Almost immediately, the two of you enter a conversation about video games. You like video games, just like almost everyone you know. Well, except Karkat. He claims that he hates them, but you know it's just because you always beat him.

== Sollux: Be You Ten Minutes Into The Future ==

You are now Sollux, ten minutes into the future. This would usually be perceived as a good thing, but absolutely is not. Your car has just collided into two others, causing it to go flying and landing on its side. Lying on top of you is Mituna, who has lost his consciousness a few minutes ago. He had immediately held you close to him in an attempt to protect you during the crash. He may have been autistic, but he was still your older brother who loves you and felt an obligation to protect you. Despite him being older, you still felt that it should have been the other way around. But it was much too late for now, since he had clearly sustained a head injury. His blood dripped down into your hair, and you could see it drip down your own face. You desperately wanted to move, but your brother was much to heavy, and you lacked the strength and energy to do so at the moment. Your vision was becoming less clear, and your surroundings began to spin rapidly, until you couldn't make out where you were anymore. You desperately fought against your body, attempting to force your eyes open. You had to stay awake, and alive. However, your resistance was futile, and your eyelids slowly closed until you were completely unconscious.

== Sollux: Be Jake English ==

You are now Jake English. Of course, this is not necessarily a good thing. In fact, you'd rather be anybody else but yourself right now. You glanced at your younger cousin Jade, whose head was dripping with blood, and her arm dangled loosely along with the rest of her body. She appeared to be breathing, but it was irregular. You frowned as that only caused more worry on top of everything else. Too afraid to examine your parents, you peeked out the window of your car. The police were already there, but none of them had even checked your car yet. Looking back at Jade once again, you decided that escaping the car would be the best option to take at the moment. You opened the car door with ease, attracting the attention of a nearby police officer. You grabbed Jade by the arms and carefully placed her on your back. Her blood oozed down your back, but at this point, it didn't bother you. Nothing could possibly 'bother' you anymore. Your cousin was much too heavy for you to stand up, so you crouched down, with her still on your back. You slowly and steadily crawled towards the police man, praying to god that he would be able to help Jade. You shifted your knees along the ground, extending your arms so that you could balance yourself with the heavy weight of your cousin weighing you down. You continued moving non stop for at least a minute, until you felt significantly weaker. You stopped, running a finger down your forehead, until it had came across a deep wound that you had failed to notice. The blood dripping down your forehead was not only from Jade, but from yourself. Panicking, you shouted in an attempt to capture the police man's attention. "Help!" You shouted, collapsing onto the hard concrete of the now closed off road. Your efforts were rewarded, as you saw the man running towards you. "Thank god.." You said to yourself, as everything in sight faded away into nothingness.

== Jake: Be Sollux ==

You are now Sollux, again. Sorry for any Jake fans out there, but Sollux is more important at the moment. Jake can wait for the time being.

== Sollux: Wake up already ==

You opened your eyes, immediately hearing the the various sounds of the hospital room ringing in your ears. A young and startled nurse stood in front of you, clutching a clipboard close to her chest. Her name tag read "Mikan," and her hair was unevenly cut to the point where it kind of bothered you. You sat up on your highly uncomfortable bed, the memories of the accident rushing back to you. You felt yourself panic a bit, but you took a deep breath and looked up at the nurse. "Um, Mikan, right? Well, do you know where my brother, Mituna Captor is? And my mom and dad, Maria and Joseph Captor?" You asked, worried about your family. The purple-haired nurse moved her hands to her chest with a pitiful expression on her face. She squinted her eyes to the point where it appeared to hurt, and a tear fell down her cheek. Wow, emotional nurse. "M-Mituna Captor is, um, dead. He has suffered from a serious case of brain damage." Mikan thoughtfully paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. You looked down, closing your eyes to cry, but the tears were nonexistent. Mikan looked at the teen sadly, hesitant to say her next sentence. It was the worst part about being a nurse, is telling people about their loved ones that you couldn't save. "A-and your parents, they, they're dead too. I'm sorry, Sollux. There was really nothing we could've done to save them at the time." The nurse watched as you looked back up at the young nurse. "There really was nothing? Nothing at all?" You angrily questioned. "I-I'm sorry!" She yelled, holding up her folded hands just below her chin. "It's true! Please don't hate me!" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes once again. You sighed, realizing that she must be telling the truth.

"Then what about the other people in the accident, who were they? And are they okay?" You asked, suddenly realizing it wasn't just you in this mess. Mikan sighed, and she studied her clipboard in which she still held in her left hand. "The other two cars belonged to the Pyrope and English families. Apparently, they each had a child or two that went to the same school as you." Your eyes widened, immediately recognizing their names. "You mean, Terezi Pyrope and Jake English?" Mikan nodded, placing her clipboard down after memorizing its content. "Terezi and her sister, Latula, are alive. However, they both have suffered from injuries. Terezi is blind from broken glass shattering into her eyes, and Latula has apparently lost her sense of smell, but we can't figure out how. Their parents, who are apparently responsible for the accident in the first place, are alive and well. The English family, is kind of a mess. Jake English sustained an injury to the head, but nothing horrible like Mituna's. His cousin, Jade Harley, is currently comatose from a head injury around the same extent as Mituna's. Jake's parents also recently died, around the same time as yours." You grabbed your 3D glasses from the side table next to you, and you became silent for a moment. It appeared as if you and Jake were in the same situation. You had met the guy a few times, as he was in your group of friends along with Terezi. Your thoughts randomly transitioned into the memory of Mituna, his body surrounding you as an armor. He lost his life protecting his loser brother that is you. Mikan excused herself from your room, as she was signaled by the other nurses to treat someone else. You tried crying, but no matter what you did, your face was dry. Like before, there were no tears to cry. "Fuck," You mumbled to yourself, hugging your knees to your chest. You wondered what would happen next, now that you were an orphan. Where would you go? Who would take you? You knew nothing, nothing of this topic. However, you knew nothing at all. But you did know one thing. That lingering on what happened won't change anything. Regretting that you did not protect Mituna instead would only cause misery. You did know that being strong is your only option, and that maybe, it could be worse. Yes, that's right. Telling yourself this would suit someone like you better, definitely.

==Sollux:Be Present Sollux==

Everyone around you was waiting in suspense, with saddened, sympathetic faces. You just clenched your fists and looked down, experiencing the feeling you felt a long time ago. Once again, you didn't know. You didn't know how to react, what to say, or why this happened. But this time, instead of being strong, you let your cries be heard.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and once again, you have lost someone important to you.


End file.
